


selfish

by eunbeagles



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dancing, F/F, dahmo, gxg, heechul - Freeform, twiceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunbeagles/pseuds/eunbeagles
Summary: "You can't be selfish forever, Momo."
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	selfish

The dim light shone across the ballroom, making it hard to see people's faces. Slow dance music bounced off the walls, couples danced, moving their limbs; synchronised to the melody.

Dahyun couldn't believe that she was here. She was never the type to join this type of party on the weekend. She would prefer reading a book on her bed while sipping on her hot chocolate. But here she was. Wearing a tight navy-blue dress that ended mid-thigh. Something she would never usually wear.

"You came!" An excited squeal came from her best friend, Chaeyoung. Dahyun rolled her eyes.

"As if it wasn't you begging me to come." She deadpanned.

"Yeah, yeah. I told you I'll buy you two boxes of choco pies, didn't I?" That was exactly the reason Dahyun was wasting her time here. For her choco pies.

"Whatever." She replied and in a blink of an eye, Chaeyoung was standing next to Mina, dancing elegantly, all thanks to the ballerina's guide. Dahyun smiled. She used to have someone she could dance with.

"Dahyunie?"

The pale girl froze. The hair on the back of her neck stood up upon hearing that voice. The voice of the person that had come to her mind only seconds ago.

Slowly she turned her head up to face the one who called her, only for her eyes to meet with Momo's. Momo, dressed in a glittery off shoulder black dress, her hair curled. Momo's appearance screamed perfection.

"Momo?" Dahyun croaked, feeling her breath catch in her throat at the sight of her.

The Japanese didn't say anything right away; simply stretching her hand out for the younger to take.

"Mind dancing with me, princess?" Momo eventually asked. Dahyun did not want to take that hand. She knew for a fact how her heart would react upon the gentle touch, but before she knew it, her hand was already in Momo's. And her heart did everything she was afraid of. Cartwheels, backflips, somersaults. You name it.

The Japanese shot a sweet smile as she led the younger girl to the dance floor, their bodies becoming one with the music.

"I thought this type of party isn't your thing?" Momo's hands were placed gently on Dahyun's hips, her eyes looking right into the younger's.

"It isn't." the shorter replied, her hands firm on Momo's shoulders, her eyes reciprocating the elder's gaze.

"Then?"

"Chaeyoung promised me two boxes of choco pies if I came, so here I am."

Momo chuckled. That was Dahyun's favourite sound. Like nicotine, she wanted more of it.

"You look good in that blue dress, Dahyunie."

"You too." Dahyun breathed in Momo's scent as the gap between their bodies narrowed. Peach. As usual.

"You came here alone?" Dahyun questioned.

"Yeah. He said he couldn't make it." Dahyun tried her best to hide her jealousy upon that pronoun. Maybe she succeeded.

"Isn't it weird to see two girls in a dress, dancing among couples?" Momo was right. The dance floor was mostly occupied by male-female couple, and they were the odd ones out, aside from Mina and Chaeyoung.

"I think it's weirder that I'm dancing with someone who's wearing her engagement ring."

Their body stopped swaying to the rhythm. Their feet stopped taking small steps. Their silence was accompanied by the slow ballad song. Guilt was present in Momo's eyes, seeing how bitter and forced Dahyun's smile is.

"I'm sorry."

"Why would you be? Heechul treats you like a queen; I can never be as good." Her tone was low and defeated. It was hard to admit that someone really treated Momo better than she did.

"Yes, Heechul is really a nice guy. But I was selfish, wasn't I?"

"Why?"

"If you think about it, I left you for him. We were both happy, but I hurt you just so I could be happier. Isn't that fucked up?" The older confessed. She was right. She was selfish.

Dahyun didn't say anything, allowing Momo to continue.

"I loved you, so much. I was so happy with you. You were the source of my happiness. Your smile gave me energy this world could not. I wanted to protect you with all my life. Yet, I still left. What an ungrateful human I am."

"Wow."

Momo lifted her eyebrow, not expecting that reaction from the younger.

"It feels so odd to hear that in past tense." Indeed, it was. The last time she heard that was exactly one year ago, but in present tense.

"I'm sorry." Momo apologised, again. Acknowledging the hurt expression that was drawn on the younger's face. She felt guilty as she watched how hard Dahyun was trying to disguise her pain with that thin smile.

"Don't be. Everyone needs a person who makes them the happiest person alive." Dahyun gently squeezed Momo's shoulder, before averting her gaze. She looked down to the floor as she took the Japanese girl's hand.

"I'm just hurt that yours wasn't me."

Dahyun could feel the weight of Momo's hands slowly leaving her hips. Dahyun mentally scolded herself for saying such dumb thing.

_Momo's going to leave._ She thought to herself.

The hands that were on her hips were suddenly cupping her jaw, lifting her chin up so that their eyes met again. Momo's gaze drifted from Dahyun's luminous brown eyes down to her pink lips. The lips she hadn't tasted for so long.

And then she closed the gap, latching her lips on Dahyun's soft ones. The younger reciprocated the kiss, moving their lips in synch with one another. Maybe one beat slower than the ballad playing in the background.

"Isn't she engaged?"

"Such a player."

"Poor guy, engaged to a dyke."

Harsh words and hideous whispers filled up the room, but Momo and Dahyun were in their own world, savouring the flavour of each other's lips.

They kissed and kissed until Dahyun felt a hand pulling her right arm roughly, breaking her kiss with Momo. The owner of the hand dragged Dahyun out of the dance hall.

Chaeyoung looked around to make sure no one was nearby.

"Are you crazy?" she half-yelled, worried someone might hear.

Dahyun didn't answer.

"I brought you here so you can find another girl, not the girl who left you for a guy!" she added.

Dahyun chuckled. It was a bitter, dry sound.

"Why can't I resist her?" the words rolled off her tongue.

Chaeyoung was about to open her mouth, but Dahyun wasn't finished.

"I tried everything. I blocked her from my social medias. I deleted her number. I didn't meet anyone associated with her. I burnt our polaroids. I even dated 2 other girls in the span of 1 year." A tear dripped from her left eye.

Chaeyoung stared at the older girl, giving her a look of pity.

"And you know what's funny?" The second droplet followed.

"I still failed." The droplets turned into a stream, smearing the makeup she had on.

Chaeyoung pulled the older girl into her embrace, hugging her tightly as she rubbed circles on her back and leaning Dahyun's head on her shoulder.

They did not say a word, the only noise they could hear was Dahyun's muffled sobs. Until another noise came.

The sound of high heels clacking on the floor, and a name being called.

"Dahyun!"

Dahyun lifted her head up from Chaeyoung's shoulder as she slowly turned around to meet with the voice's owner.

"Momo, enough." Chaeyoung sternly said, holding Dahyun's hand.

"We need to talk." Momo ignored Chaeyoung, her focus is all on the pale girl.

Dahyun wiped her tears, retracting her hand from the younger as she slowly charged forward until the distance between them diminished.

"Alone." Momo added, looking at Chaeyoung. The girl was reluctant at first, but eventually left when Dahyun shot her a reassuring smile and a small nod.

"What is it?" she said, anticipating what the Japanese girl had to say. But she received no word in return.

Instead, Momo took off the ring on her left hand, dropping it on the ground.

"I'll end it with him. I want to be happy with you." she gripped Dahyun's wrist, shooting a lovely smile with a glint of hope in her eyes.

The younger looked up, reading all the emotions in the older's eyes.

_Yes. I want to be happy with you too_. That was what Dahyun meant to say, but there's a person in her mind that refrained her from doing so.

Dahyun crouched to the ground and picked up the ring Momo dropped earlier. She took Momo's left hand and slid the diamond ring through her finger.

"You can't be selfish forever, Momo."

The upward curve on Momo's lips flattened.

"You can't leave someone who made you the happiest person alive for the happiness you felt in the past."

Momo was silenced by Dahyun's words.

"I can be selfish if I want to. I can say yes and be happy with you-"

"Then be selfish. Say yes. Be happy with me." Momo cut her off, her tone was desperate.

"I could never, Momo. Heechul is too kind of a man. I could never let him go through the pain I've been through. The pain you put me through." Dahyun's voice was calm, but her words were like a poison; it kills.

Momo could not counter what Dahyun said. Tears were welled up in her eyes as she looked at Dahyun; a pure soul that she once hurt.

Dahyun cupped the Japanese girl's cheek, the sorrow on her face was evident. She wiped Momo's tears with her thumb.

"Let's not meet again. Let's not get hurt again." The younger uttered as she slowly removed her hand.

She scanned Momo's face for the last time. She wanted to remember every feature of that face.

"I love you." She muttered before slowly turning her back on Momo, walking away until her figure faded from the Japanese girl's eyesight.

Momo fell to her knees.

"I love you too." She whimpered.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be taking a break from writing and this is going to be my last work. Hope you guys liked it!
> 
> big thanks to @thequadraticformula for the help!


End file.
